


Too Much

by Meimi



Series: Sex and Robots [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Ai is a dumbass, Fix-It off screen, M/M, Poor Takeru, Post-Canon, Robot Sex, SOLtis!Ai, everything is good nothing is bad, we don't care about the details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimi/pseuds/Meimi
Summary: "So you made a sexbot."
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Ai | Ignis
Series: Sex and Robots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558048
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> *hysterical laughter*

It was a typical day in Den City. The sun was shining overhead and a soft breeze blew down through the courtyard Cafe Nagi could almost always be found at nowadays. Business was booming for the popular hot dog stand, the owner efficiently fulfilling orders with a smile and a contagious sense of good cheer. One table in particular was being hogged by some of the truck's most loyal customers, two high school boys and the SOLtis their drama club kept lending out to them for whatever reason. It was a common sight. No one even batted an eye at the trio and whatever antics they got up to anymore. Which is just as well.

Yusaku was seated on one side of the table, his attention wholly focused on the laptop in front of him. Takeru was sitting opposite from him, giving the idiot crammed in next to Yusaku a very aggrieved look. Ai, in his usual fashion, had stolen a seat from another table and just shoved it up against Yusaku's, no cares given as he crowded into Yusaku's personal space and gaily regaled them both about his latest exploits. Indeed, Ai was quite deep into a highly detailed and technical description of the new features he'd come up with and then had engineered into the latest version of the bleeding edge SOLtis body he used on a daily basis, when Takeru had the audacity to interrupt him.

"So you made a sexbot." It was delivered in a perfect deadpan and not even phrased as a question.

Which, _rude_. But also accurate. "Yep," Ai fired back, popping the p and not even bothering to dial back the absolutely malicious grin that spread across his face.

Yusaku continued to ignore the entire conversation as Takeru rolled his eyes. "I'm not even surprised anymore," he admitted.

"Well, you shouldn't be," Ai said sweetly as he tipped himself sideways just a tad and invaded a little bit more of Yusaku's space. It wasn't enough to get a reaction, that wasn't the point of the game, but it was enough to be a reminder to at least pay half attention to his most wonderful and thoroughly amazing partner. "I did go on at length about getting a couple of chemists in to manufacture some of the most perfect artificial saliva on the market."

Takeru looked pained upon hearing that, which made Ai wonder just the tiniest bit. It was no secret that he was sharing his daily escapades with the other Ignis while they were all off being boring and reconstructing Cyberse World like good little drones instead of, you know, just enjoying themselves for once. Sticks in the mud, the entire lot of them. Here he was, totally in charge of super awesome and fabulous breakthroughs in robotics which they could take full advantage of too, but nooooo. Well. Flame was going to, sooner or later. Ai _knew_ that much. The Fire Ignis was showing just a little too much interest in Ai's gushing heart attack reports about how great having a SOLtis body was for getting extra close to his precious Yusaku. Flame wanted in on that with his own Origin. Ai was so very, very sure of that. No other conclusion was valid. Takeru would be thanking him soon enough. Oh yes, fireworks were definitely on the horizon for those two.

Speaking of which, Ai lay his head down on Yusaku's shoulder, reached over, and started running his index finger up and down Yusaku's tie. "Of course, there are still some things that need to be worked out," Ai said, his voice taking on a sultry tone, and completely ignoring the disgusted sound coming from across the table. "You just kinda need a hands on approach for some of these experimental modifications, you know? So," he drawled, grinning like an idiot at the telltale sensation of muscles tensing up underneath his touch, "What do you say, _Hotstuff_? Wanna help me program this baby?"

There was pure silence for a moment. Takeru shook his head in what was probably true despair, which Ai continued to ignore. Instead, he waited with bated breath (Another new feature!) for Yusaku's response. And then…

"Sure."

Oh.

Ai blinked blankly for several moments, repeating that specific soundbite over and over again in his head multiple times to make sure his audio was working properly. Oh. No sign of malfunction. And _oh_. Well then. He hadn't really meant that as a serious proposition, but _hey_, score one for making a "sexbot". The malicious grin returned full force as Takeru started complaining heatedly for Yusaku to please stop encouraging the absolutely uncontrollable AI in their midst. Something along the lines of "For the love of god, make him stop already. People are gonna start calling the cops on us soon." Unfortunately for Takeru, Ai didn't particularly care at that point, because in a few short hours he was finally going to have his way with his beloved Yusaku. Fully and completely.

_Oh yes_. Best idea ever.

—-

Something, something, be careful what you wish for.

_Too much. Too much. Too much toomuchtoomuchmuchtoohcumootgbbzhpu01110100 01101111 01101111 00100000 01101101 01110101 01100011 01101000_.

Ai felt himself blink. But did not compute the action. Too much static. White noise shrouded his vision. Something that felt _wet_ snaked its way down his cheek. A function reminded him that he'd also had tear ducts designed and installed into this version, but was instantly drowned out by too much. Too much. _Too much_.

"Idiot." A breath from above, warm and soft, wafting across sensors that were still shrieking from the overload of far too much information, and then what felt like sandpaper dragging slowly up his cheek. A tongue, a barely stable process informed him, a steady touch that was tracing the tear back up to his eye. Ai blinked sluggishly, his brow crinkling ponderously as what felt like a kiss was pressed into it. "You turned the sensitivity up too high."

Oh. _Did he?_ Ai couldn't remember. He'd been… _What had he been doing?_ Couldn't remember. The white noise was just too much. Too much overload. _Why was-_ The lips dragged across his skin, _sparking toomuchtoomuch_, over his temple, through his hair, and down to his ear. "Come on," he was urged gently, that breath still warm and soft against his ear, "Dial it back down."

He should… probably do that. He was completely useless like this. Ai closed his eyes and let out what he hoped was a sigh as he started to wrangle his code back into something that resembled working order. It wasn't easy. Processes still shrieked at him. _toomuchtoomuchtoomuch_ Logic strings did not want to logic. _But did they? Did they ever really?_

"You can do it."

Right. He wasn't alone in this. So… it was fine. Ai had no idea how long it took. Whenever any of them got too far down into their core program, time got weird. Milliseconds felt like years. Seconds like decades. Too much time and none at all. The shrieking did finally stop, and the sparks stopped popping along his sensors. His skin didn't feel like it was on literal fire anymore. There was still too much sensation in certain areas, but he finally remembered why that was and opened his eyes.

Yusaku was there, staring down at him fondly. "Better?"

Ai nodded hesitantly, not quite trusting his speech algorithms just yet. He blinked, feeling another tear slither down his cheek unbidden. _Why-_

"You're such an idiot," Yusaku huffed out an amused breath as he wiped the tear away with his thumb. "You nearly broke your new body for the stupidest reason."

Ai opened his mouth to protest, but then thought better of it and just pouted up at the big meanie. _He didn't have to put it that way!_ Just because Ai wanted to push the capabilities of all those fancy new sensors was absolutely no reason whatsoever to make fun of him. _It was for science! And sex_, another process reminded him as Yusaku leaned down and split Ai's pout open with his tongue. _Too much_, parts of Ai's programming still jangled at him, but he summarily ignored them. He could still function, ergo it wasn't. And the kisses Yusaku gave were worth the potential overload.

_They'd been in the middle of that_, a few other processes reminded him as Yusaku shifted in an aborted, almost impatient seeming movement. _Yes yes, that's right, too much, but also just right_. Ai's mind singsonged as Yusaku broke the kiss, dragging his lips along Ai's jaw, down to his neck, nipping at the still oversensitive skin, _toomuchtoomuch_, making Ai bite his bottom lip just so. And then he moved again and it was absolutely everything. Ai closed his eyes, denying the white static crawling across his vision, and bit his lip even harder. If he'd been human, he'd have bitten through by now. Good thing he wasn't, blood was one of those super turn offs for them. The slide was just exquisite. The drag on those intimate little sensors too much and just enough all at the same time. _It hurt. And he **loved** it_.

Yusaku was slow and steady, careful in how he pulled out and then pushed back in. Those vivid green eyes watched Ai with an intensity that was rarely seen outside of duels. Too much. His mind fritzed out again for a second, bringing up that not so distant memory he treasured above all, where Yusaku had flicked him on the forehead per usual and told him to not be so stupid anymore. That he loved him too. _That's right_, Ai thought as he banished the white noise, and grinned up at the center of his universe. _I'm exactly where I want to be_.

"Yu~sa~ku," Ai purred as he reached up and ran his hands down his partner's bare chest.

"Ai," Yusaku smirked in return as he grabbed one of those wandering hands and kissed the AI's fingertips.

Ai pouted cutely. "I want more."

"Oh, do you?" Yusaku answered him with a hard thrust that had Ai yanking his hand free and scrabbling for purchase on the bed. "I'm not sure I should give it to you though. You nearly broke yourself on my dick a minute ago."

Ai scrunched his face up further into an even deeper pout and whined, "Come on, I fixed it already. It's fine. It's fine. Give it to me. I _want_ it."

The next few thrusts were both rewarding and punishing and _exactly_ what Ai wanted. _Perfection_. Well, almost. If he were human, he would have been nice and sweaty by now. Which was gross in theory, but utterly gorgeous in practice. Yusaku's chest absolutely glistened and Ai just wanted to drag his tongue over every inch of it. _Beautiful_. But their positions were awkward and it could wait til later. Instead, he threw his head back on the pillow and readjusted the input from his internal sensors back up to _toomuchtoomuch_ because he wanted all of it, everything that Yusaku had to give to him. And then he wanted more. More more more. _All of it_.

The white noise fritzed across his vision and the static fuzzed at his processes once again, but Ai was ready for them this time and just wrote a couple of new strings to filter it all out. No thanks, this euphoria was all his to experience, free of further system breakage interruptions. **I n t i m a c y** was what he'd been after when he'd engineered the SOLtis into a "sexbot", and wow, it was working really well. Who knew Yusaku would be so willing.

But… he was thinking too much. Ai adjusted one of the new filters, allowing the static to fuzz out across his code as he wrapped his legs around Yusaku and pulled him in deep, eliciting a grunt out of his partner- No. _Lover_. Yusaku was his _lover_ now. Ai licked his lips as Yusaku gave him a questioning look. "More. I want more."

Yusaku laughed, an infectious grin spreading across his face. It was the most delightful thing ever and Ai felt tears pricking at his eyes again. _Too much and just enough_. "You greedy thing," Yusaku said fondly as he leaned over and reached down, grasping Ai by the back of his neck and pulling him up into another searing kiss. Hot and wet. Too much. And over too soon. Ai wanted to pout again and whine about it, but the words murmured against his lips kept him silent. "I'll give you what you want, you dumb brat. I love you too much to say no."

_Oh_.

The white noise escaped its filter and raked its way across every single shred of Ai's code before he managed to unceremoniously shove it into the mental equivalent of a box. _That was-_ A tear leaked out, but Ai paid it no heed as he chased after Yusaku, kissing him again until they were both gasping for breath. "I love you." And every single piece of Ai's programming echoed him. _I love you_. "So much." _Too much_.

"I know." Yusaku kissed him back, then laid him back down ever so gently. The sex was great, and Ai still wanted it all. Every little grunt and groan and all the squishy wet parts. It was more than he'd expected, but it was all his. Just like Yusaku. And really, that's what he wanted most of all. Yusaku. Always, always Yusaku.


End file.
